Vampire Academy Last Sacrifice
by VArozahathaway
Summary: Will Rose die? she is loked up with no way out. Who killed the queen? Who  is Lissa's unknown sibling? Rose is surrounded by questions.   But how can she answer them if shes going crazy?...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! My first chapter on **** whoo! I actually have dyslexia so im not too good at writing but I love vampire academy sooooo much I thought I'd make my own last sacrifice.**

**Enjoy..**

**Disclaimer*** I do not own anything – as u guys know, it all belongs to Richelle Mead**

Chapter 1

I was bored.

The walls seemed purposefully trying to drive me crazy with their plain colour. And it was working. Well, that with the fact that Lissa was driving herself mad with a lot things lately. Therefore, spirits effects were seeping through the bond into me.

I wasn't happy about it. The guards had stripped me of all my jewellery when I was put in this cell. They had thrown away the silver ring that Lissa had (after many failed attempts-) charmed with spirit. It had kept the effects away that would inevitably drive me crazy.

I didn't however expect this to happen quite so soon. I was wondering what the hell I had done to be in this stupid, horribly wrong situation when I realized I had spoken my words allowed – that with the rest of my conversation. My legs ached from sitting cross legged for so long.

I got up of my painfully hard crib and walked around the cell. Once, twice, a third time.

"What the hell are you doing?"

I looked up to see a guard looking apprehensive at my sudden movement. I just smiled. He didn't.

I gave him a sceptical look and carried on walking.

I had gotten to lap 36 when I heard the sound of echoing voices coming down the hall. Dimitri.

But I couldn't stop. I had set myself a target of 50 laps.

" Rose"

I didn't look up.

"Rose!"

"What do you want?" I said accusingly.

"I want to talk with you – alone?"

The sound of guards backing away.

41... 42...

"Rose!"

"One minute! Let me finish" - ... 47... 48... 49...

"Ok. What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

I looked up to see he wasn't alone. Lissa was there too. This shouldn't have been a surprise. I was too focused – I should have known she was there...

"Hey Liss."

"Hey, um... here's the thing- we need to get you outa here"

**Soz this chapter's a bit short but I thought that I'd write lots of short ones...**

**Maybe twice a week?...**

**Plz review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys enjoy...**

**Disclaimer*** I do not own anything – as u guys know, it all belongs to Richelle Mead**

I just stared. Dumfounded.

"What now?" I asked stupidly

Lissa rolled her eyes. "Yes now. Everything has been set up."

Great. My best friend had organised my escape without even discussing it with me.

"Why now Liss?" it was a stupid question, I know, I should just be appreciative at a chance to see the outside of a cell – that was if this so called_ plan_ worked. But come on! I'd been in here three weeks and never In Lissa's multiple visits had she said anything about an escape plan. I'd seen he just last night for god sake!

"Um Rose... The council, they..." she hesitated. "Well it was so stupid! One of the Drozdov's asked to fast-forward your execution date. He said it's been too long and that we should do something about you."

"Fast-forward to when?" I whispered, hardly daring to breathe.

"Well it was supposed to be this morning but they've had a bit of a distraction..."

I waited for her to go on. When she didn't I rolled my eyes.

"Which was...?" this wasn't making any sense. What could distract the royal council from a teenage girl whom supposedly killed the queen?

"The council just lowered the age decree to 15." Dimitri said angrily

"What?" I shouted. I was certain I'd heard him wrong. This couldn't be right. Wasn't sixteen bad enough? Dimitri's nod confirmed my worst fears – well almost my worst fears.

"If they were distracted this morning then when am supposed to be ex.. execu.." I choked on those last words.

"Tonight" Lissa said and burst into tears.

"But Lissa, you just said you had a plan! That everything was set up!"

Me and Dimitri tried to comfort Lissa with words but I realized what I had to do. I drew the darkness from her and she slumped.

"I do- um.. I mean yeh.. We've got to go actually... Now and uhh... you didn't have to do that" she sighed, sounding embarrassed.

I didn't. I could feel the darkness inside me now but feelings softened as I considered what she'd said earlier. I was really going to get out of here. We could leave court, for somewhere less chaotic and stressful. Somewhere like Russia. '_Stop it Rose'_ I scolded myself.

Love fades... Mine has...

But now with Dimitri looking at me now, concern in his face, I finally realized those words were lies.

'_But how would Dimitri fall for someone who is going crazy?_' I thought.

I remembered a conversation id had long ago with Adrian.

"_Crazy people rarely question whether they're crazy"_ he'd said.

Yeah but what if a crazy person doesn't know how to read the signs like I do – but that of course would mean that I'm not crazy – would it? I started to have an internal battle.

What- the- hell? With my future depending on the next few hours, how the hell could I be having a brainbattle... yup, definitely crazy. Wtf? 'Pull yourself together Rose!' I mentally chastised myself.

"Ok!" I said "Let's do this!"


End file.
